In The End
by Windragon195
Summary: My humanity is now beginning to fade away forever. I'm now like the other evos, trying to hold on to the little humanity I have left. I can't let go of that…I'm still barely holding on. - Rex
1. Prologue

**Summary: **What if you discovered that you had the power to destroy humanity? Well, let's just say, Rex didn't know how to react…

This is my first ever fanfic, so please sit back and enjoy.

Please Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters.**

**In The End**

**By Windragon195**

_**Prologue **_

_All I could see was the fire and ashes around me. It looked like I was staring at hell, right in the face. Not even a single living human was around._

_I looked at the remains of buildings that once were standing through the streets of New York City. Evos roamed around destroying whatever was last. _

_I didn't understand what was happening or what caused it. I tried calling out to see if anyone would answer, but there was no answer, just the silent wind and the growling of the evos._

_I activated the Rex Ride and took off to Providence to see what was going on. But, when I entered the base, nobody was there._

"_Six, Holiday, Bobo!" I called, but again got no answers. I continued to look around._

_All the computers and walls were torn up and the doors didn't work. Some Providence soldiers lied there, dead. Blood was smeared on their biohazard suits and the smell of death was over whelming to me._

"_Finally the world I dreamed of…" _

_I looked spun around, trying to look for the man who said that._

_From the shadow a tall man with long black hair stood before me. He set his golden, hard hand on my shoulder and patted me. He had an evil grin behind his dark hair._

"_Aren't you pleased with the world __**you **__created?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters.**

_**Chapter 1 **_**- **Rex's POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! –_

My alarm went off and I shot out of bed with a huge gasp of air. I was covered in sweat and was actually trying to catch my breath.

I finally relaxed and sighed, "Just another nightmare…"

I've been having the same nightmares all week, and I've been having a hard time sleeping, which seems to be affecting me on the battle field because I'm sleepy.

Bobo soon woke up from the sound of my annoying alarm.

Bobo yawned, "Morning already?"

"Yeah, sadly"

I looked at my clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning and I felt like a zombie from the little sleep I had.

I really didn't what to get out of bed. All I'd be doing was going to these boring meetings, listening to recent evo attacks and a bunch of random information that I never pay attention to.

As soon as I hoped out of bed and landed on the freezing ice floor, the warning alarm went off. My door soon flew open revealing a strong, bold man, who wore an all out green suit and black sunglasses that the man never took off.

"Get ready; we have an Evo attack outside the base," Six said.

I groaned, _couldn't the evos wait until, oh I don't know, until the sun was up!_

I slipped on my regular clothes and walked slowly outside where some Providence soldiers were shooting at the evo.

It was a large wolf like creature, with a scaly back and six tails. It was covered in some black and red fur, and this thing didn't look like it was going down without a fight.

I soon activated the smack hands and charged at the evo, but all of a sudden I stopped and I couldn't move my legs. I felt vulnerable, just sitting there.

_Come on Rex, pull it together. _

His body wasn't listening to his command and before he knew it he blanked out.

Six's POV -

I didn't understand what was going on. Rex just stopped there; he stood there like a mindless zombie.

"Rex!" I called out, but he didn't answer.

His brown eyes soon filled with a light blue color and the fingers on his "smack hands" soon turned to claw like fingers.

He soon began to move, but he seemed unaware of what was going on. He soon charged toward the evo with all his might and smashed the evo into the ground in a split of a second.

I was shocked.

I've never, in my career, have seen Rex so aggressive and so…angry. He kept hitting is like a punching bag and he continued to fight it, even though the evo could no longer fight.

"Rex stop!"

Rex's face had only anger in it and his eyes showed no emotion, for all you could see was the blue, clear color in his eyes.

As soon as the evo collapsed, Rex collapsed as well.

I tried to shake him to get up, but he didn't move. He never even groaned.

I knew there was something wrong with him and I knew I had to get him to Holiday as soon as I could.

To be continued…

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review if you think I should continue._


	3. Chapter 2

I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this; I'll post new chapters up soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry and I could only hear the mumbling of someone talking. I groaned and slowly rose up from the cold, metal table. The room was all white; I figured I was back at Providence, for I also saw Holiday writing some notes.

"…what's…going on?" I complained slowly.

"Oh good Rex, your finally up," Holiday said.

She walked toward me and checked my eyes with a small flashlight.

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know Rex; I'm guessing your nanites–"

"You went out of control, and almost killed the evo we were against," Six said, walking in and cutting Holiday off, "You also put everyone in danger with your violent actions."

"Que, Wha?" I shouted, "I blanked out, I don't remember doing any actions at all?"

"Well, you did." Six said, in his emotionless tone.

"Rex, right now, your biometrics look normal, but it was off the scale early today. Your nanites were going out of control and it seems that it caused you to pass out and they took control of your body."

I looked down at my own two hands. I had a hard time focusing my eyes, for I still couldn't see perfectly strait.

_I don't understand, this never happened before. Was it because of those dreams I've been having?_

I looked up, with Holiday and Six looking at me. Holiday had a worried look in her eyes and Six…well…I can't really see his eyes, so who knows what look he's giving me.

I shrugged and started to walk down the halls. In the few steps I took, my arm began to itch, so like anybody would do, I scratched it, but I felt something hard my skin. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal small pieces, of what looked like metal scales.

I looked down in shock, and then looked side to side to see if anyone was looking. I began scratching it to see if it would come off, but it wouldn't. I started to feel my heart pound faster and faster. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but I definitely couldn't tell anyone, they would think I was going full evo or something.

I pulled my sleeve down and continued to walk slowly down the halls.

"Rex," Six called, "Holiday wants to give you some shots to prevent your nanites from going out of control again.

I turned around slowly, with the look on my face, it showed I was being nervous, for there was sweat rolling down my face.

"Ummm…that's ok…because I'm…fine now, yep I'm completely ok now…"

Six raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I'm an idiot and at that moment I felt like an idiot too.

"Now Rex." Six commanded

I started going to opposite direction, but Six grabbed by arm and pulled me toward the lab.

But, he stopped and looked at me, then looked at my arm. I could tell he felt something, and that now I was in serious trouble.

He lifted up my sleeve to reveal, the nasty metal scales that were up and down my arm.

"Yeah…I…can't really explain this one…"

I tried smiling, but it seemed to be a bad time to.

_Well, here is chapter 2. Hopefully, I post more chapters because I really enjoy typing this._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this chapter.

_**Chapter 3**_

Time felt like it had suddenly stopped. Six didn't say anything. He gave a quick glance at my scaly arm and then began dragging me by my arm to see Holiday. Truthfully, I didn't have a clue where the scales came from, but I'd hope they disappear...soon.

I looked up, hearing the doors slide open to reveal Holiday preparing the shots. I gulped, hoping that this wasn't going to turn into some huge problem, for me or Providence.

Six turned his head, and gave me the signal to sit down. I soon walked over slowly and sat on the cold, icy table, waiting for Holiday to check on me.

"Holiday, we have a situation," Six said.

He walked over towards me and lifted my sleeve up to reveal the sharp, metal scales up and down my arm. (Actually, I think there are more scales now than last time….but it could just be me.)

She looked at me with a surprise look written all over her face. She then set the shots down on a nearby table and ran over to me to examine my arm.

"It's no big deal…it'll probably –OWWW!"

Holiday had just ripped a scale from my arm to examine it. The pain stung really badly. It felt like a needle was jammed into my skin and then pulled out. I began to rub it, wondering if that would relieve the pain.

"Sorry Rex, I just wanted to take a sample to examine the cause," Holiday said. She soon brought the scale over a microscope and began looking at it and taking some random notes.

I rolled my eyes, trying to make myself look unworried, but I was worried. I could still feel my heart continuing to beat fast, like if I had just ran a mile.

"Hey Kid, guess what I found –whoa…" Bobo said, coming into the lab at a really bad time.

"It's nothing," I said lying.

"It sure looks like something…"

"Well it's not, and it'll probably go away by tomorrow." I said, making stuff up.

Six never said anything; he just stared off into the distance, probably looking at Holiday.

"Well Rex, the metal on your skin appears to be made of the same material as your weapons you make," Holiday said, "I'm guessing, that whatever happened to you early today, is the cause of this newly developed metal on your skin."

"So, will it go away?" I asked.

"I don't know, it might, but I'm not 100% sure. I'll look more into it to find out more about it." She continued again looking under the microscope and studying the small scale.

"For now, get some rest. We'll look at it tomorrow." Six replied.

I soon left the lab and walked up to my room. I began walking through the door then collapsed on my bed. I was really tried. It had been a long day, and had lost my energy and probably won't be able to get out of bed.

"Are you worried kid?" Bobo asked, as he walked through the door.

"Nah, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow." I soon yawned and crawled under my sheets, ready to get some sleep. I soon closed my eyes and dosed off.

_Fire and ashes were all around me…._

_Buildings were now lying on their sides throughout the streets…_

_Evos were everywhere, destroying whatever was left…_

_Providence was destroyed…_

_My friends and the people I cared about were no where to be found_

"_Aren't you pleased with the world __**you **_created…"

I soon flew off my bed and ended up hitting my face on the cold, metal floor.

_Why do I keep having those dreams?_

I began rubbing the back of my sore neck, when I felt something sharp. I ended up cutting my finger one the sharp material on my neck. I ran over to the lights and turned them on then ran to mirror, in my room, to see what I cut myself on.

Bobo began groaning, "Turn off the lights Rex before I –"

The talking chimp just stared at me, like I was a ghost. I knew he hated being woken up, but he wasn't so angry when he saw my appearance.

My arms, my legs, and my face were covered with the small, metal scales. It wasn't just on my arm anymore, but my whole body.

"_Why couldn't they have gone away," _I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry chief, but it doesn't look like they're going away." Bobo said.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3. I'll try to add Cesar in the story soon because I think he's an awesome character. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

~ Windragon195 :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. I should be doing my homework right now, but I wanted to be nice to you guys and decided to post a new chapter. Yeah I know I'm just really cool like that. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this chapter.

_**Chapter 4**_

It's only 3 in the morning, and I'm stuck getting a full examination because of these stupid scales. My whole body itched, my skin felt really disgusting, and I was ridiculously tried. I seriously wish this would end soon.

"Sorry to say this, but you know how yesterday I told you they might disappear?" Holiday asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, it looks like that's not going to happen. These pieces of metal seem to be spreading all over your skin and multiplying fast."

"I was afraid, you'd say that…" I said. I began trying to relax, but it really was working. I was really tired and for some reason I'm mutating into a freak, like the evos in the petting zoo…could this week get any better? (Figure of speech, don't take this seriously. I'm just as disappointed as you are about the whole thing.)

César soon came in the lab. He seemed well and awake, considering that is was really early in the morning. He soon walked over and looked at my arm then looked at me.

"So, when did this start happening?" He asked.

*yawn* "Well, it happened yesterday, after I came to after I blanked out."

He continued to look at them. I noticed that he had a strange look in his eye like he knew something that Holiday didn't. In a matter of seconds, he also ripped a scale off to examine it. I felt like screaming it hurt so badly, but I was too tried to and just started massaging the area that stung.

As soon as I looked up from my arm, the alarm went off. (Like I said, this is totally my week…) Sirens were screaming loudly and the sound was echoing through the hallways .

"_We have in security breach! All hands report to duty stations!"_

I soon flew off the table and started running out the door before Holiday grabbed my arm.

"Rex, we don't know how your nanites will be affected if you go off and fight. I need you stay here and wait for further instructions."

"Oh, come on doc. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, and you said that last time when you were overflowing with nanites." Holiday said.

"… Touché." I slowly (and sadly) sat back down. They needed me and they knew it, but the last time I didn't listen to Holiday, I was stuck doing an emergency off load at Paradise Base.

A couple minutes after Holiday and Six left, Biowulf came charging in like a mad bull, destroying everything in his site. He wasn't paying attention to me, but he looked like he was looking for something

_Biowulf? Is the Pack really here and at a time like this?"_

I quickly activated the smack hands and rammed right into Biowulf while he wasn't looking. I know Holiday told me not to fight, but I can just say to her that I was defending myself.

As I lifted up the smack hands to give another strike, I noticed something different about them. Instead of three fingers, I now noticed that they have three claw like extensions from the hard, metal gauntlets.

"Ok…that's different?"

Without paying attention, I was suddenly attacked by Biowulf by his long, sharp claws. Then was attacked by Skalamander, who shot crystals right into my gut. I landed on my back on the computers that were behind me; I started feeling the metal scales dig into my back causing worse pain, then the bruises on my stomach.

I slowly started to sit up when I noticed Van Kleiss walk into the lab, looking down at me with is evil grin. He then bent down looked at my scaly arm and then turned his head slowly until I was looking him right in his eyes. To me, it felt like I was staring at the devil himself.

"It's a bummer that neither you nor Providence has the ability to stop the destiny that is waiting for you Rex," Van Kleiss announced with his evil smile, "But for now, I do not need you at the moment right now."

Footsteps could all of a sudden be heard, running toward me. I turned my head to reveal César kneeling down and helping me up. My back still stung, and I could feel the warm blood running down my back.

"Ahhh César, it's been awhile and right now I'm in need of your assistance for a little project I've been working on."

"Assistance? Why would I help a third-rate lab hack like you?" César soon lifted his portable sonic-wave device, and he was ready and prepared to strike.

"Well César, if you don't come with us now, I'll have the Pack kill your little brother, unless you reconsider?"

I felt awful sitting there, feeling defenseless and hopeless, but I was in too much pain to try to sit.

César didn't know what to say or do. He soon lowered his head and sighed, "I'll go, if you do not harm Rex."

Van Kleiss shook his head in agreement and in seconds, Van Klesis, the Pack, and my brother were gone.

My eye sight suddenly became burly and I couldn't see straight. I could hear footsteps of someone running up to be, but I couldn't see them. I tried rubbing my eyes but it wouldn't work. I began feeling very tired and had a hard time standing.

The only thing I could hear was Six's voice as if he were sitting right next to me, "We're here Rex, are you alright."

Before I was able to answer Six, I lied down on the cold floor and passed out; probably from all the blood I lost when fighting Van Kleiss and the Pack.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_Sorry about this one being short, but I'll keep in mind to make the chapters longer if you guys want. Anyway, I apologize if I don't post chapters frequently this week, but I'm going to be really busy with school and homework. I'll try my best to continue typing the story._

_~ Windragon195_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! Here's chapter five; I would have posted it early, but I was stuck with school work. :P**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this chapter.

_**Chapter 5**_

Abysus – César POV

It was dark here. All there was here was evos and a destroyed castle on this island that felt like hell. In my opinion, it looks like the sun never rose here, since the nanite event. The red sky has bleached in the atmosphere above the sky with black clouds rolling by. I walked in the castle with Van Kleiss and his members of the Pack. They were walking me at all time making sure I wasn't trying to escape.

I was soon brought to a small room will wires and devices everywhere. In the middle of the room was a large generator of some sort. I wonder if this is what Van Kleiss needs my assistance on.

Quickly, I was shoved by the large wolf like creature, "Get to work, and fix it."

"I don't even know what it does, how the heck am I supposed to fix it?"

Van Kleiss soon entered the room with his evil grin, "It's a device that will help me control the world. It's a device that can activate nanites, turning people into evos."

"That's horrible, why would I help create a machine like that?" César asked.

"Because, you offered to help me if I spared your brother's life." Van Kleiss said, with is hatred voice.

César gave a look of sadness, looked at the machine and began working on it, _"It's for my brother, and he's the only family I have left." _

"Watch him, and make sure he doesn't escape, Biowulf."

"Yes, master." Biowulf said, answering his master with much loyalty.

Rex –

_I finally had woken up after my "nape." (I'm starting to consider, that passing out, is a new hobby for me.)I looked around to what looked like Providence, but there was something different about this place. Everything was destroyed and a large fire was burning on the metal flooring. The computers were smashed and the room was filled with black smoke. I struggled breathing, and tried to look around for a door that wasn't blocked by the fire._

_I started to feel my breathing increase in speed, "Remember Rex, this is probably just a dream, one of those awful dreams you keep having." _

_I soon jumped off the lab table, when an evo about my size grabbed me by my arm. It looked somewhat human, but it had hundreds of tentacles on its back and it was squeezing my scaly arm. _

"_Let go!" I yelled, but of course, the monster wouldn't let go._

_I tried activating my smack hands, but my powers weren't working, instead my hands had three claws on each of them, like yesterday with my metal gauntlets. _

_I tried clawing at the evo instead, and it seemed to have jumped back, and I was able to make a break for the door. (I just really hope I wake up from this nightmare.)_

In Providence –

Holiday was typing on her computers about her research on nanites when she heard Rex groaning. She walked over and watched his lifeless body rise up from the table. He seemed to be looking around, for something, but she couldn't tell.

"Hey, Rex. Glad you're up."

He didn't answer. She walked over and looked at his face; his eyes were glowing with the shadowy blue color and his face seemed so emotionless. She looked down at his hands which were now three long claws instead of his five figures.

"Rex?" She soon reached over and grabbed his arm to try to snap him out of it.

"Let go!" Rex yelled.

She was very confused, he was talking, but he seemed a little scared. He tried to rip his scaly arm from her hand, but she didn't let go, for she wanted to know what was happening. He soon tried attacking by swinging his arm and almost clawing Holiday in the face.

She quickly flew back, before she was attacked by the uncontrollable teenager. She looked at his face, and all she could see was a boy who was face full of fear, who looked too scared to move.

Rex soon flew off the table at amazing speed, probably a greater speed then he can usually run, and headed toward the nearest door and took off like a bullet.

"Six, we have a situation." Holiday said, calling on her communicator.

Rex –

_I began running down the hallways as fast as I could, dodging flaming objects that were in my way. The smoke began getting into my eyes, and tears started to roll down my face. It stung really bad, and began rubbing them, but it didn't help._

_I continued making my way out of Providence, when another ugly evo appeared in front of me. It was all green, with a long whip like tail, its claw like hands had swords sticking out of the top of them, and it was standing on two hind legs. It stared straight into my eyes, like it was staring into my soul. It soon began charging at me at full speed._

_I quickly dodged to speedy evo and lunged at it with my claws at, but it was able to dodge them. I groaned, feeling tried and frustrated with the while situation. Instead of continuing the fight, I jumped over its head and started running toward the door._

_The tentacle evo came back and roared at me as if it were trying to tell me something. I ignored it and swiped my claws at it with much strength. I finally hit it in the arm and it kneeled down covering the blood that was coming out. It started to moan, and it stopped growling at me._

_I took another deep breath and ran around a corner to take a break. I was really tired, and there are probably more evos in this building then I can fight alone._

Six began running down the hallway to see the problem, when he ran into Rex. His eyes were cloudy blue again and he stared right at me like a hawk watching its prey.

He ran up to the evo boy, to snap him, out of it, but instead, Rex started to attack him with his newly developed claws. Six was just barely able to dodge it, for the kid's speed and greatly increased. Rex soon stopped fighting and jumped over my head and continued making his way through the halls.

Holiday was waiting at the end for him, and in a blink of an eye he attacked and clawed Holiday's arm. She let out a loud cry and sat down near the wall with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Rex soon disappeared around the corner, probably trying to catch his breath.

"Holiday, are you alright?" Six bent down, trying to help Holiday up.

"Yeah," She said quietly, "Did…you get a hold of…Noah? He might…be able to snap Rex out of…it."

"Yes, I called. He'll be here shortly." Six answered.

She gave him a light smile; Six was holding her in his arms and she felt suddenly fuzzy and warm on the inside for just being with him. Six soon took her back to the lab to be able to be stitched up by a nurse.

Rex –

_I looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming, but all I saw was the green evo lifting the tentacle monster and running off to the lab. They must have cared for each other, to be able to help one another out, but I thought they were clueless monsters._

_It was a perfect time to escape, and I made my way, as fast as I could, before I ran right into a third evo. I gave a quick glance, and it looked like Noah as an evo. (Episode: Rampage)_

"_Noah? I don't know what's going on, but we have to get out of here."_

_The evo just sat there, panting really hard like any other dog would. _

I started to hear footsteps, and from the corner, down the hall the green evo appeared and walked up to me. Both Noah and the ugly looking green evo jumped on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

I soon was unable to move and I suddenly blanked out.

"Rex…"

I heard a voice call my name. I soon opened my eyes slowly to reveal Noah and Sic looking down at me.

"Hey…what's….why am I laying on the floor?"

I soon sat up, and looked around the hallway. _Crap, I could've been sleep walking._

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were sleep walking." Noah answered.

_Nailed it._

"And you injured Holiday." Six soon responded.

My eyes widened, "No...I...I couldn't have I would have never-"

"Sorry, Rex, but you clawed Holiday's arm, she going to need stitches," said Six.

I looked at my hands that were now claws, dripping with a small amount of blood. My heart completely sank. I…was a monster. I ended up hurting someone I truly care for…Holiday.

_Wow! This chapter turned out awesome, well in my opinion._

_Please review and I'll try to the same length in the next chapter._

_~ Windragon195_


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeap, you guess it, here's chapter 6, and for your sake, I'll try to upload more chapters this week.  
>Also, don't worry, but I'm <strong>_**not**_** going to abandon this story, it's too awesome to just give up on. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I love all your comments. ;D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this chapter…or anything else in this story.

_**Chapter 6**_

I could feel the breeze of the wind, from the door right behind me. There was a sudden cool breeze that brushed up against my skin as I sat there in the hallway. Life didn't make any since to me at that moment. I never thought that I would hurt Holiday so aggressively, but apparently I did.

I quickly jumped to my feet and ran as fast as I could to see Holiday. I pushed my way through, shoving Providence soldiers out of the way. I shot through the door like a rocket, just to see how she was. I soon turned the corner to see Holiday, with a large cast around her left arm.

"Holiday, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Rex it wasn't your fault, and besides it's just a scratch." Holiday said, cutting me off.

"Just a scratch? I could've torn your arm off!" I was very confused. She wasn't angry at all, and she acted like nothing serious happened to her.

"Rex, you couldn't stop what was happening to you. This isn't your fault, none of it is, and we'll help you anyway we can, but you have to stop blaming yourself for these incidents."

I stood there, feeling like I should burst out crying, but that would only make me look like a wimp. Before continuing the conversation with Holiday, Six and Noah soon came in to also check on Holiday.

"Wow that looks like a nasty cut." Noah said.

Holiday shook her head in agreement, "It's nothing serious. There's no need to worry."

Six just stood there in complete silence, but he was watching Holiday the whole time. (It could be just me, but I think Six somewhat likes Holiday…maybe.)

Noah and I left Holiday and Six, so they would be alone, without us being in the way. We soon walked to my room just chill and hang out. He seemed pretty calmed tonight, and strangely he hasn't commented on my scaly skin at all.

"So, what happen to your skin?"

And strangely enough, he finally asks.

"Well, it's a long story, and it kind of happened when I went to battle with this evo."

"Did the evo cause this?"

"I don't think so. This could be from my dreams, I've been having. But, who knows."

"What happens in your dream?" Noah continued to ask.

"Well, I haven't told anyone this, but all I see is everything being destroyed and evos roaming around free without any people around."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Agree." I soon stood up and walked over to the TV to see what was on, when I suddenly spun around and tripped over something, landing face first on the metal floor. Noah began to laugh, like any true friend would.

"I should've had a camera!" Noah continued to laugh really loud, "Did you have a nice trip there Rex?"

Bobo soon ran into the room, "What'd I miss?"

He saw me with my face implanted on the floor, and he too began to chuckle because well let's just say I looked like a moron.

As I began to sit up, I looked around to see what I tripped on. I saw, in front of me, a long, blue whip. Like the whip I had when I kicked Van Kleiss butt in the past.

"Oh mi Dios…" I stood there in complete shock. First the ugly, metal scales and now this. A long, navy blue tail…why does this world hate me so much?

"Dude, the scales were creepy, but this is messed up." Noah replied.

I slowly shook my head in agreement. I figured that right now would be a good time see Dr. Holiday, but right now she was in a lot of hurt because of me, so maybe I'd see Six.

I started storming off to see Six with Bobo and Noah right behind me. I soon walked into Holiday's lab, seeing both Six and Holiday, "Guys, we have another situation…"

Holiday and Six both looked at me, and then looked down at my tail that was swaying side to side.

"The kid's got a tail!" Bobo said laughing, trying to be funny.

I gave the monkey a nasty look then sighed; truly, not much worse could happen, I mean look at me already!

"Yeah, what he said. Anyway, Doc, I think this is starting to get worse by the minute." I said.

"I don't understand, what's going on Rex, but whatever is happening to you is not from the evo you fought early this week."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Your nanites are the ones making these scales and your tail, but what I don't understand is how or why they are. I might have to take a blood sample."

She soon walked over to me, and was able to draw some blood, even with the condition she is in. It stung a little, but I've had so many shots that I lost count. She then walked over and looked at the few nanites under a microscope.

Noah soon walked in, and gave an odd look at Bobo, then looked back at me, "So, have you figured out what's wrong?"

"No…" I sat there looking at the ceiling, completely zoning when something popped in my mind, I forgot all about César! Now, I felt like a horrible brother…I can't believe how stupid I've been for the last two hours.

I soon grabbed my jacket and started heading out the door, hoping that my brother was ok, but who knows. He's with Van Kleiss, and who knows what he's making him do.

"Where are you going?" Six asked.

"To get my brother, I just apparently remembered that he was kidnapped." I answered. I tried activating the Rex Ride, but my powers suddenly weren't stopped working.

"Rex, in your physical state, you shouldn't be battling Van Kleiss." Holiday declared.

"I'm sorry, but I've left him there for too long. Nobody, especially a prisoner in Abysus, should stay in that evil place for so long."

"Then, you'll need some help." Noah said.

"Probably, my powers aren't working at all anyway."

Six, Bobo, Noah, and I started to take off for Abysus, a place where I'd hope I never have to visit again, but my brother needs me, and who knows if I'll be able to save him in time.

…

In Abysus –

"Is the machine completed?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Yes, it's complete. You just had some wiring problems, that's all." César answered.

"Good, now to continue our plan for world domination…for the evos."

…**.**

_Sorry about this chapter not being the best, it was mainly a filler. I'll upload better chapters soon, so don't worry. The story does get better._

_~ Windragon195_


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated any chapters in awhile, but I've been pretty busy lately with all sorts of things. Anyway, just for you guys, I made this chapter more exciting and a little longer than usual. And why? Because you guys are awesome and I love the reviews you leave.**

**Peacexfreedom****: **gah! Why do the chapters have to be so short ;P I'm loving this story.  
>keep up the good work and the regular updates<p>

**RandomDragoon****: **Yay! More

**Zak Saturday:** Well, Well, WELI. Things just got a whole lot exciting.

…

**Sorry if your comment isn't shown, but I didn't want to make a giant list of everyone's comment, I just want the story to start right away, so here you go. **_**(All your comments are wonderful, I love reading them.)**_

_**;D**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this chapter

….

_**Chapter 7**_

Caesar is my brother and the only family I have left. All I could think about was him and what Van Kleiss needed him for. For all I know, he could have killed my brother, but I have to stop thinking those negative thoughts and just hope he's ok.

While on the ship to Abysus, everyone was really quiet. Nobody really spoke at all or asked any questions. Six was flying the ship, Bobo was shining his guns, and Noah sat there shaking his leg up and down. I had nothing to say either. I sat there moving my "tail" around because, surprisingly, it was very uncomfortable to sit on.

"So, do you think you can handle Van Kleiss?" Noah asked.

"Who knows…for all I know he might kick my butt without my powers working." I responded.

"So, why did you come along?"

"Because my brother needs me, and even if I'm not the biggest help in the world, I can still try to get him out of that nightmare of a place."

Noah nodded his head in agreement.

"We're here, get ready," Six said.

Six soon landed the ship onto Abysus soil, just a short distance from Van Kleiss' castle. I soon took a deep breath and began walking to the castle. The ground was very soft and the roars and cries of evos could be heard across the island. This mission wasn't going to be easy without my powers, but I sure hope these claws are sharp enough.

We soon arrived at the destroyed castle, without anyone from the Pack attacking us. Six stopped and looked around, feeling that there was something suspicious going on. I could feel it too. By now the Pack would be trying to rip our limbs off, but it was complete silent. Only a small gust of wind could be heard coming from the castle doors.

"Let's try to sneak in a different entrance." I suggested.

"No, they're probably already expecting us to show up." Six said.

"Then, how are we supposed to get to Caesar?"

"We could split up," Noah said, "One of us can go find Caesar and the rest would distract the Pack."

"Sounds fine to me," Bobo answered.

"Alright then, Rex and Bobo you're with me. Noah I want you to go and find Caesar." Six said, discussing his plan with everyone else.

"Why Noah?" I asked.

"Because they would suspect something, if you weren't here. They would know that you are looking for your brother."

"Ohhhhhhh…"

Six, Bobo, and I walked, literally, through the front door. Noah went around back and tried sneaking in another way. It seemed very strange. It was very quiet; I couldn't even hear the sound of footsteps besides my own.

I suddenly heard something and it wasn't very loud. Maybe my hearing increased because neither Six nor Bobo could hear it. Finally, a loud banging sound could be heard from behind me. I quickly rotated myself around to reveal an electric net being launched at me at high speeds. I was just barely able to dodge it thanks to the agility that I earned from my mutations.

I took another deep breath then looked up to see Biowulf running off the same direction we were headed, "Yeap, they know we're here."

We continued to walk down the dark hallways until we ran into Van Kleiss, sitting in his chair, waiting for us to enter the room. He sat there with Caesar and Noah, held captive by the Pack. I quietly growled to myself. They must have been able to catch Noah before he was able to save my brother. At that moment all I could feel was anger. My heart started to beat faster than before. I tried taking deeper breaths to slow my heart beat down, but it continued to race faster and faster.

"Rex," Van Kleiss stated, "That's a new look for you, trying to fit into your own kind." He continued to grin evilly behind his long, black hair. I just glared at him; I never liked his smile. His smile always made me shake with fear and it always made me so angry, that I could kill him on the spot.

I looked over, I saw Noah with fear in his eyes saying help and Caesar, well he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were closed shut and he had bruises and scratches all over his skin. There was also wounds on his face, that looked like they needed stitches.

Before I could react, I started feeling weird. Everything around me became darker. I began to rub my eyes, but everything soon turned black.

_Rex…_

I began hearing strange voices in my head calling my name.

_Rex, fight for what's right; save your own kind. Your an evo just like the others evos on this planet. You may look human, but you haven't shown your true colors. You haven't shown your true powers to the world yet…_

_Rex…_

…...

Rex's eyes began to fill with the shadowy, blue color again. He soon activated his giant gauntlets with his claws on them and the boogie pack activated on his back and soon turned into large bat like wings. In a matter of seconds, Rex smashed his hard, metal fist into Van Kleiss and he went flying back, smashing against the brick behind him.

Skalamander and Biowulf soon lunged at Rex, but he was too fast. He ended up slamming his hard tail into Biowulf's gut, causing him to fly back into Skalamander.

Six and Bobo soon ran up to Caesar and Noah to untie the rope that they were wrapped up in.

"What's wrong with Rex?" Noah asked.

"He's done this before, hopefully he'll stop," Six answered.

Rex only showed anger from is scaly face. His violence ended up causing the Pack to give up, "Rex, you can stop now!" Noah called.

Rex soon rotated himself around and looked right at Noah. His eyes were no longer human; they looked that of a beast, a monster that could kill you without second guessing.

The evo teenager soon charged at Noah with his large fist.

"Move!" Six yelled.

Noah was able to duck in time before Rex could cause any serious damage.

Caesar soon started to wake up from hearing the loud smashing. He looked at the Pack, all beaten up and then looked up at Rex, seeing his violent actions destroying everything in the building.

"Rex…please…stop." Caesar whimpered.

Rex was ignoring Caesar, and began smashing down pillars and knocking down walls that were left in the castle.

Caesar soon did the most daring thing anyone's ever done. He ran up to the out of control teenager and grabbed him by the shoulders. He soon looked into his eyes and said, "Rex it's over, you've won. You can stop this fighting. This isn't you…Rex you need to get control of yourself."

Rex's blue eyes soon turned to normal. His wings soon disappeared into his back and his smash hands soon fell apart revealing his normal hands. Rex then closed his eyes then looked up at his brother. A small tear began rolling down his face as he ran up and hugged Caesar.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you never have to see me like that again." Rex whispered quietly.

His brother patted him on his shoulder, then grabbed his arm and started helping him out. The structure supporting the castle was falling apart, and the whole place was coming down. Rex, his brother, and the others made it out in time before it collapsed, but the Pack was still inside.

"Let's get going, it's been a long day. And Rex, you'll have to have a checkup with Holiday when we get back." Six said

Rex soon gave a quick nod and made his way onto the ship with the others. He felt tried and exhausted. This time he could actually see what he was doing. He was putting everyone in danger, even the ones he cared about. He tried to stop himself, he remembered that, but he couldn't. He then thought about his dreams that he's been having, was it actually coming true?

….

At the destroyed castle Biowulf, Skalamander, Breach, and Van Kleiss soon made their way out of the destroyed castle with only some bruises and small wounds.

"Master, your machine, it's destroyed." Biowulf announced to Van Kleiss.

"No need to worry. I have new plans to help the evos dominate the world, but we need one little thing to help us with that."

"And what might that be?"

Van Kleiss looked right at Biowulf with his gloomy, dark eyes, "All we need this time is Rex."

….

_I hope I did ok for this chapter. Anyway, stay tune for the rest of the story. I'll try and update soon!_

_~ Windragon195_


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hola! Qu****é pasa, mi amigos? **_**~ (Hello! What's up friends?)**_

**Crowd: *cricket sounds***

**Me: ** -_-

**Me: Tough crowd…alright let's just start the story**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything in this chapter.

_**Chapter 8**_

I lied there. On the lab table waiting for the results to find out what was wrong with me. As Holiday walked over, I lifted my lifeless body up from the cold table and continued waiting even more for her to speak. Six, Noah, and Bobo also sat there in the corner, continuing to wait as well.

"It doesn't make any since," Holiday began, "Your biometrics are normal again, but early they were completely off the charts…It just doesn't add up."

"So, you have know idea why my nanites are doing this?"

She looked at me with a frown on her face, "No, I don't know."

She sat there, scratching at her head. She wanted to find out what was wrong with me. She's been staying up very late, studying and doing constant research. You could see the bags under her eyes, from her late night work.

Caesar soon walked in the laboratory where the rest of us were. "I wonder…"

Everyone looked at Caesar, lifting their heads up continuing to wait for an answer.

"I wonder if it's the omega one nanite. It was supposed to be the best developed nanite, but there could be a glitch or something is wrong with the program. We were never able to finish its programming because of the Nanite Event."

Everyone was shocked and for all I know, there's a nanite inside me, making me more like an evo then I've ever been before. My humanity is literally at risk of disappearing…forever.

I continued to sit there, swaying my tail around just to buy time. Before I knew it the alarm went off. The loud sirens echoed through the hallways and in the lab.

"An army of evos are attacking New York City, we're reported my Knight to take care of the situation," said a Providence soldier. The man gave a quick glance at me, and then ran at of the room to prepare for battle.

_New York City… _I continuing to remember the dreams I've been having…and that city was there, in my mind.

Six gave a quick sigh and began leaving the lab with Bobo and Noah.

Holiday turned back and looked at me, "You're staying here. I don't care how well you think you're doing."

"But, there's an _army of evos _in New York, and you want me to just sit here!" I yelled.

"Rex!" Holiday said, yelling back.

I looked into her hazel green eyes and I noticed a tear rolling down her rosy cheeks, "I…we don't want to lose you Rex. We care about you enough to go out and fight for you…I don't want to see you going out of control again."

"But…who will take my place?"

"I will." Holiday grabbed a biohazard suit, and took off with Six and the others.

As the others left, I sat there with my head lying on my knees, hoping they would come back soon.

_I don't want to lose you or the others…_

….

In less than an hour, Six, Holiday, and the others arrived in New York City. Soldiers already began shooting their guns at all the evos that roamed all over the city.

"Why would a large group of evos all attack at the same time?" Holiday asked.

Six looked up and pointed toward the horizon. Van Kleiss was standing there, telling the evos to destroy everything in their path.

"Hm. It looks like Rex is going to miss all the fun." Van Kleiss stated.

Six jumped over Van Kleiss and swung his katana at him, though Van Kleiss was able to quickly dodge it. He then tried to swing a punch at Six, but he was able to move out of the way.

Bobo, Holiday, and Noah began shooting with the guns they had at the other evos, preventing them from destroying the city.

…

Rex sat in a nearby office chair, and began watching the news in New York City. The reporter on the TV began talking about Providence and how it seemed they were having a struggle without their "secret weapon." They then showed images of Six and the others fighting to survive against…Van Kleiss.

Even though the news was continuing, Rex had already left the room and was outside the base. He then stood there in the desert, wondering how he would get to New York since his powers weren't working.

_I could try flying one of the ships, but I have no flying experience… well…that's not 100% true. _

He stood there, trying his best to activate his boogie pack, but it felt hopeless. Before he knew it, large bat like wings appeared on his back, looking like they were made from the pieces boogie pack.

"Awesome! Now I'll get the New York in no time."

He began flapping the large wings and was suddenly soaring through the skies at high speeds. He could feel the gust of wind pass by his face scaly face and it felt amazing. The itchy feeling was suddenly gone and he felt like how he use to feel, without the scales and without the large wings.

_I should do this more often!_

…

Six and the others continued taking out some of the evos one after another.

"I sure wish the kid was here," Bobo said.

Holiday ignored Bobo and starting shooting the evos that were behind them. In seconds, they were suddenly surrounded by the variety of evos, of all shapes and sizes.

As Six continued to fight, an evo with large horns rammed into his back without him noticing. He was soon on the ground trying to catch his breath that was suddenly knocked out of him. Van Kleiss soon picked up one of his katanas, lifted it up, and drove it through his back.

Six soon yelled out in pain of cry, as he began spitting out blood. He was soon unable to support himself and fell onto the hard cement. He soon felt useless, lying there and unable with one of his swords sticking through his back and piercing out of his stomach.

His glasses soon rolled off his face and laid there on the road, broken in half.

"SIX!" Holiday cried. She tried running to him aid, but the monstrous creatures wouldn't let her though. She began crying for him, "Six! Six!...SIX!"

Her face had tears pouring out of them like a waterfall of sadness.

Six soon rolled his head over and tried to speak, "I'm sorry…"

…

Rex soon landed on the ground and looked around for his friends, until he saw Six. Lying there ,motionless and lifeless.

"Six?"

Rex soon ran over and kneeled down next to him, seeing the sword pierced through his back.

"Six…please…get up." Rex's face was pail white. His expression was nothing; his heart began sinking and then started beating…faster and faster… faster than before.

"Sorry Rex, but he was just in the way." Van Kleiss soon put his golden hand around the teenagers arm.

"…let go." Rex growled quietly.

Van Kleiss looked at the boy and smiled. His mutation began rapidly increasing. He suddenly started changing more into a monster. Van Kleiss stood there in shock then quickly let go and then looked at the boy's eyes. They were no longer human; they were those of a furious monster. A red color soon filled his eyes.

"I'm going to kick you're a$$." Rex said in growling voice at him.

….

_Holiday's POV –_

I kept shooting at the evos in anger, if they would only get out of my way, I might be able to save Six.

I looked over at motionless body on the ground and ended up seeing Rex sitting right next to him, but…something wasn't right.

His eyes were pure red and he had sharp teeth growing from his mouth. Before I knew it, Rex fell on his knees and hands and started sweating like crazy. He tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't. Large wings soon spouted from his back, his large metal gauntlets appeared on his hand, and his "punk busters" started morphing from his legs.

As soon as I blinked I no longer saw the happy faced teenager, but a large evo like dragon in his place. The creature soon roared with its eerie cry which could be heard from miles.

All the evos stopped fighting us, and looked up at the dragon that was roaring his loud cry. They walked toward him and listened to his cry like they were listening to his commands. Before I knew it a large, black evo picked up Six and took him out of the city. The other evos…started destroying everything and started attacking Van Kleiss, even though they were his evos. It looked like hell, with all the fires burning through the street.

The dragon roared again, showing its sharp teeth, and then turned its head until I was looking into its eyes.

"Rex…" I whispered.

"Where's Six?" Bobo asked.

"Out of town," I answered, "Let's follow the evo that took him."

"But what about Rex?" Noah asked.

Holiday turned heard head at the evo dragon, and then turned her head to Noah, "We can't do anything right now, but we have to help Six. He might be the only one who can stop this."

_Well sorry to be mean, but I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger, stay tune for the next chapter!_

_~Windragon195_


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I understand the scenes are drastically changing into a more serious plot of the story, but just please bare with me. I understand that things are not looking good for Rex and his friends, but please continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: **Again, don't own anything.

_**Chapter 9**_

Rex -

_I open my eyes to the fires of hell and blackness. I can barely see the outside world, locked away in my own body. I'm literally a soul that is trapped in the dark, unable to do anything. I listen to the roars of my own voice; just hearing myself gives me shivers down my back. I look again to a beautiful city that is now beginning to tremble underneath my feet. I tried gaining control of myself, but it feels like all hope is lost. My humanity is now beginning to fade away forever. I'm now like the other evos, trying to hold on to the little humanity I have left. I can't let go of that…I'm still barely holding on. The only thing that makes me have the courage to survive is my friends; without them, I'd have already been gone._

…

Six –

My breathing is beginning to slow down. My heart is starting to shut down; I can feel the rain water beginning to run off my skin, washing away the blood on my suit. I lifted up one of my eye lids, seeing that I was no longer in the city, but in a cave a little ways from the city. I could see the smoke rising into the black sky of the night. I soon rolled my head over and looked at my torn up stomach, but my sword was no longer there, penetrated in the wound. I soon noticed both my katanas, lying right by my side.

Soon out of the rain, a large black evo appeared next to me. It was covered with long black fur, and its face was long and narrow with sharp red eyes. The creature soon walked over and put its fury hands on my wounds. I tried moving away, but I was too sore to move. I ended up groaning from the pain, feeling like I had ripped it even more. The evo soon closed its eyes for a couple of seconds, and then reopened them. It stood up from kneeling and walked away. I looked back at my wounds, and within a insist, they were gone. I was healed.

I sat up and looked up and it's depressing face, "why…why did you heal me?"

The evo turned around and looked at me, and then spoke in English, "My master…he told me to. He told me to take you to a safe area and heal you."

"And who is your master?" I asked.

"The dragon… the one who's leading an army of evos in New York. I believe he use to be a teenage boy who worked for Providence."

I laid there on the cold, rocky flooring with my mouth dropped.

_Was it Rex? Has he finally gone evo…but that doesn't make any since. He told this evo to heal me. What if…he's fighting back?_

Footsteps could be heard and the sound of splashing running could be heard coming towards me. It soon sounded like a small group of people. The evo that helped me soon took a step back then ran off towards the city, probably joining the fight with the dragon.

As I looked off the distance, Holiday soon came running into the cave with Bobo and Noah.

"Six!" Holiday soon collapsed next to me and wrapped her arms around me. She started crying, crying of happiness and not sadness. I soon put my arms around her and hugged her back, showing her that it was ok.

She then looked down to where my wound was, and she looked at me with surprise, "But how, I saw you being stabbed my Van Kleiss?"

"An evo, the dragon in New York sent an evo to heal me." I responded. I didn't mention Rex, because I wasn't 100% if I was correct.

"That dragon was… it was Rex."

"That's what the evo told me."

"Maybe Rex is fighting back." Noah said.

Holiday soon stood up and helped me to my feet. I grabbed my two kantanas and walked outside in the rain, "Well let's go, we have to stop Rex before he destroys everything."

Holiday shook her ahead in agreement and followed me outside the cave. Bobo and Noah soon followed behind.

"What happened to Rex?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. When I saw you lying there, practically dead, Rex started going out of control. He began mutating and threatening to kill Van Kleiss." Holiday answered.

As Holiday, Noah, Bobo, and I entered the city, many of the buildings were either gone or destroyed. Then when I looked up, I saw Rex on top of a skyscraper, roaring towards the sky, with the rain running down the metal on his skin.

As soon as I turned my head, a group of evos started charging at us. Before we were hit, the large, black evo jumped in and swiped its claws against the other evos.

"If you want to save my master, you must hurry…now!" The evo yelled.

"But why are you helping us?" Noah asked.

"My master…your friend, is in a lot of pain. His roars are cries, there showing his pain and sadness."

I began running towards the skyscraper where Rex was, and hearing of his suffering only broke my heart. He was my partner, somebody I would never want to suffer. I looked back while running and watched the evo fight back the others. I soon looked forward and saw the dragon begin flapping its large wings. It began skydiving towards the ground and smashing into the paved cement. He was pinning Van Kleiss towards the hard, rocky ground. The man, or evo, was no longer moving. His body was looking pale and lifeless, just lying there in the rain.

"Rex, stop!" I yelled.

"No, Six! You'll be killed!" Holiday yelled.

The dragon lowered its head and began growling lightly. He soon lifted his giant, mechanical hands and walked towards me, as if he was studying me. He soon stood up on his hind legs then cried its roar into the night sky.

He soon lowered his body and pinned me to the ground with one of his hands. He didn't crush me at all, but simply had me on my back and unable.

"Rex, please. Since when have you ever let somebody take control of you? You can fight this."

The creature continuing looking right into my soul with its dark, red eyes. He then lifted up his claws and was ready to strike me. I waited and continued lying there.

"Rex…"

The dragon soon began to strike. His large mechanical claw was ready to strike and smashed into the ground next to me. It purposely missed and it stood there, heavily breathing on my face.

"Fight it Rex," I whispered, "Fight it."

…

Rex –

_**Six? Is…is that really him? But I saw him, he was stabbed. Is that truly him?**_

_I continued struggling to gain control, but it's still no use. Come on, I can do this. My nanites won't control me today…or tomorrow._

…

_Leaving it at another cliffhanger and I know I sound mean, but I'm only doing it to make it more intense! Stay tune for a new chapter! (I'll try posting the next one a little earlier the usual.) _

_I also apologize for making this chapter short. __**:P**_

_~ Windragon195_


	11. Chapter 10

**I apologize for not uploading in awhile, I've just been busy….sleeping. **(_**XD**__) ___** Anyway, here's chapter ten for you guys. I hope to continue uploading this story a little faster than I've been doing in the past, but I don't want it to upload to fast, or the story may end too quickly!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this chapter…or any other chapters.

_**Chapter 10**_

Rex -

_My dream and everything I feared was happening right before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything. I was a trapped soul in my own body. I felt paralyzed on the inside, even though on the outside, I was moving. My nanites were controlling my body. I begged and tried to gain control, but it was useless. I was powerless against the microscopic machines inside me._

_I looked down seeing Six almost being crushed under my hand. I felt like I had very little control, but the control I had may have saved his life. _

_Tears felt like they were rolling down my cheeks. I was sad, but I was also happy. Seeing Six alive probably was the greatest thing that I've seen today. _

"_Six…please help me." I tried asking, but I knew he couldn't hear my voice. He only heard the roaring of a monster. I wonder, if he knew I could hear him. I wonder if he knew I was still here and that I'm not completely gone. _

_I continued looking down, now seeing Providence soldiers holding their guns to my face. I knew that my end was near. I could see death before my eyes and I hoped that I would stop my rampaging so that my dream would never come true. I wished this would end soon, so that my friends could continue their lives without having to leave this Earth seeing it burn to ashes._

…..

Six -

I took a deep breath of air, trying to relax from almost getting my face smashed into the pavement. I looked back at the creature's glowing eyes. They looked as if they were missing love and happiness…that I use to see in Rex all the time. They were now filled with anger, hate, and even sadness.

I stood up and began walking towards the large dragon. I reached out my hand, feeling that Rex knew I was here.

The monster gave a quiet growl and began backing up, fearing of the violent it thought that it could bring towards us.

"Rex, you're alright. No one is going to hurt you."

Rex began walking towards me slowly, until he suddenly collapsed. He started growling to himself like he was in pain. He soon stood on his hind legs and roared up in the raining sky. Lightning began crackling behind him and he continued to roar as if he were suffering.

Van Kleiss' evos began attacking the Providence soldiers and they began charging at Holiday, Noah, and Bobo.

Before I knew it, the dragon raised its head up and began breathing fire, burning Providence tanks and ships that were in the sky.

"Holiday, Rex is fighting it. His nanites are continuing to take control of him." I told her.

"So, what can we do to help him?" Noah asked.

Before Holiday was able to answer, Van Kleiss walked between us. He was limping and looking like he had broken a few bones, "I might be able to stop him."

"What? Why would we trust you? You almost killed Six and pretty much caused Rex to turn into this monster –"

"I might be able to extract Rex's nanites. I've taken them from his before, so I might be able to do it again." Van Kleiss said, cutting Holiday off.

"But I thought you wanted to take over the world?" Bobo asked.

"I did and I wanted to use Rex to help me, but my evos aren't listening to my commands. I won't be able to take over the world if I'm dead, am I right?"

Holiday looked at me like she was looking for an answer from me, but I had nothing to say.

"Unless you want Rex to remain like this for the rest of his life that he has left?" Van Kleiss asked.

Holiday took let out a sigh then answered. "Fine, but if you hurt Rex what so ever, I'll kill you in a heartbeat."

Van Kleiss nodded his head in agreement and ran up to the destructive dragon. He tried reaching his golden hand to extract some of his nanites, but Rex was to quick and was able to dodge the "attack".

The dragon took a breath of air, then starting breathing the burning fire at Van Kleiss. He was just able to move out of the way, but his sleeve was burned off. He then brushed the burnt piece of clothing off, and stood there, ready to make his next move.

…

Rex -

_I saw Van Kleiss swinging his golden hand at me, like he was trying to attack. I wasn't sure what he was doing, so I felt that I need to attack, but before I could make any decisions, my nanites ended up causing me to breathe fire at the villain. _

_I didn't know what he was planning, but I didn't trust him. Even in this state I'm in. I felt that I couldn't let him do anything to me._

_My arm soon lifted up and it swiped past Van Kleiss, ending up slashing his stomach and causing him to fly black into a nearby building. _

"_Rex! He's **** trying to ****!"_

_I could only hear certain words coming from Holiday. I tried understanding what she was saying, but I still struggled hearing all the words she was saying._

_I soon saw Six running towards me, looking like he was going to strike me with his katanas, so my body reacted with confusion and fear. I ended up swinging my long tail at him, but he was able to move out of the way. My focus was now on Six, which caused a big mistake for me._

_Before I knew it, Van Kleiss stabbed his claws into my left arm. The dragon that I was roared in pain. I tried, moving my arm, trying to get him off, but he wouldn't let go. I soon unfolded my large, folded wings and took off to the skies of New York going at exhilarating speeds, but Van Kleiss still wouldn't let go. _

_I soon began feeling dizzy, like I was being drained of my nanites. I suddenly felt the metal on my skin beginning to disappear and my wings begin absorbed back into my skin. I felt him stopping, pulling his claws out of my arm. I could still feel nanites following through my system, but it felt like the ones controlling me were gone. I soon passed out and began falling through the sky. I could feel the wind, rushing against my skin, but I couldn't move. I was totally out._

…_._

Holiday -

I saw the teenage boy falling from the sky heading towards the ground. I was glad to see him as he usually was, but my only concern right now was making sure he would survive. He was falling from the sky at an incredible speed.

Small tears began rolling down my cold, icy cheeks. I felt hopeless. I was too far away to try to catch him and now he was falling to his death.

"Rex!" I called, but he still never moved. In a matter of seconds, a black shadow came from behind a building and ended up reaching out and catching the teen evo. I soon got a better look and it was that black, fury evo that helped Six, early that day. I soon notice that I was still crying, but not from fear, but of happiness.

The evo leaned over and set Rex down in front of Six and I. "Take good care of him."

He soon turned around, and started running out of the city. I kneeled down and lifted up Rex's head seeing if he's ok, "He's still breathing, but we need to get him to base right away."

Six gave a quick nod then looked around, "Where's Van Kleiss?"

We looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. His assistance, Biowulf, Skalamander, and Breach were gone to.

"He might have run off." Noah answered.

Holiday and Six, soon lifted up the teen and brought him to an air ship, hoping that he'd be ok.

"Holiday…" Rex began rumbling.

"_Shhhh_, you need rest right now." Holiday said.

Rex gave a light smile and dosed off to sleep. She smiled back at the boy then looked down and examined his arm. He didn't have any scales or is long tail anymore. He looked the same way, like he always has.

…..

_**I know it seems like the end of the story, but it isn't. Please stay tune for chapter eleven.**_

_**~ Windragon195**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I know you're probably upset that I haven't posted a chapter in a while (a whole week to be exact), but I wanted it to be more dramatic for you guys because this is story is beginning to end soon. (I know it sad that it's close to ending, but cheer up…it's not over yet!)**

_*** I hope to post new stories in the future, but for now…enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this chapter. Generator Rex belongs to Man of Actions.

_**Chapter 11 -**_

_Somewhere on this planet -_

Failure had seemed to have fallen onto the Pack. Their control for world domination was to powerful for them to handle and they were almost killed by their own allies.

"What do we do know? Your machine is broken and Rex almost destroyed us." Biowulf asked.

"Do you really think _my _machine is broken? Yes, the one Caesar was working on might have helped us, but it wasn't the machine I was going to use. I used Caesar, so that I could see Rex's rogue nanites, and they were truly powerful. But now that I have them, these nanites are going to help me power my original device." Van Kleiss announced.

"What does the device do and where is it?"

"You find out soon enough, Biowulf."

…

_At Providence -_

"So, how is he doing?" Six asked.

"He's doing better, but he's still too weak to do any missions or anything for that matter." Holiday said.

She looked over at Rex, who had been lying on the lab table for 5 hours. He remained motionless the whole time, even with all the wiring attached to him. His appearance was normal though, and his heart rate was regular again. Nothing was different, everything seemed backed to normal.

"Kid still taking a nap?" Bobo said, walking into the lab.

"Yeah, he's still asleep. He hasn't even moved an inch since we brought him back."

"I don't blame him," Bobo said, "He probably had his energy drained out of him like a battery."

…

Van Kleiss lifted up a small, portable device, showing Biowulf and the rest of the pack.

"With this device, Providence will finally fall. Rex's rogue nanites could control any evo. So, I'll lead an army towards Providence with my evos and others from across the globe."

"What about Rex?" Biowulf asked.

"We don't have to worry about him. Right now, he's too weak to even lift a pencil with his bare hands. This also makes Providence vulnerable, with their 'weapon' unable to function at the moment."

"So, when showed we leave?" Skalamander asked.

"Right now should be a good time, wouldn't you agree?"

…

_Providence -_

Time slowly passed, and Rex still didn't wake up. His scared up body made Holiday feel like he still needed her; that he was still seriously ill, but in reality, he just needs a lot of rest. She continued to sit by his side, holding his hand. She wouldn't leave even when she was tried or needed food.

"Holiday you need to get some rest."

She looked at Six and gave him a small smile, then looked back at Rex.

"I know, but…" She didn't know what to day. She just had a feeling that she need to be with him.

"He won't suddenly wake up and it's been a long day for him and you. Are you sure you don't need some rest?"

"I'm not that tried Six." She then gave a quiet yawn and continued sitting next to Rex.

Six suddenly reached out his hand. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. He soon lifted her from the seat and helped walked her to her room, "Don't worry, I'll watch over the kid."

"Thank you, Six." Before entering the room she turned around and gave Six a small kiss on his cheek.

As her door closed, Six lifted his hand and settled it on his cheek, where she kissed him. He gave a quick smile and continued making his way down the hall. He, himself, had a long day, but he promised Holiday he'd watch over the kid.

As soon as he entered the lab, White Knight appeared on the screen.

"Six, a huge spike in evos have appeared on our radars near our base. I need you to check it out and report back."

Six twisted his head looking at the injured teen, and then looked back at Knight, "Alright, I'll go."

"Six…I understand you feel strongly about the boy, but he's only an evo. You need forget about him and get your attitude straight."

The screen soon went blank. He clenched his fist and began walking out of the lab. Sometimes he hated working for Providence, but he worked there because he felt he was fighting to save humanity.

"Hey don't worry about Green Bean, I watch the kid, just go on and get the job done." Bobo said.

Six gave a quick nod in agreement and took off to his black jet. He'd hope it wasn't anything serious, but he felt like something horrible was just over the horizon.

…..

Van Kleiss and his army were soon close enough to Providence, to barely be able to see it over the horizon.

"The end of Providence is near, and there is nothing they can do to stop it." Van Kleiss used his device and pointed in the direction, showing his army where to go.

"Sir, I'm not trying to be rude, but haven't we tried this before and failed?"

"That won't happen again. We made some mistakes the last time, but I've already made some new plans, so that we will serially win."

…

Six and some other Providence ships were coming into view of the evos. They were so many, all shapes and sizes. He looked down seeing Van Kleiss with the pack.

"Of course he's part of this." Six mumbled.

"Six to base. There seems to be an army or evos heading our direction, being lead by Van Kleiss."

"_Roger, we'll try and send troops over right away._"

As Six began turning his ship around, the back tail of it was soon hit, by a fire breathing evo. He tried gaining control of the ship, but it was no use, systems were already destroyed and the ship was completely useless.

He then unbuckled the seat that strapped him to the seat and made his way to the back of the ship. The hatch soon open and he jumped. He felt the harm, sandy air from the desert hit against his skin before opening the parachute.

As he landed he noticed that he ended up landing directly in front of the mob of evos. He knew he couldn't take them all out, but he felt that he could hold them off for a little while until helped arrive.

"Six, I was impressed that you survived from our last visit, but I'll tell you now. You won't be as lucky as last time. You'll be killed right here, without Providence help."

He soon got out his katanas, preparing to strike the evos charging at him.

"I might not see Holiday or Rex ever again, but I'll fight for them. I'll fight for the humanity of man." Six's thoughts soon went blank as he ran up to the evos and began to attack.

…**.**

**Will Six survive against the army of evos and will Rex be able to wake up in time before the envasion?**

**Stay tune for the next part!**

**~ Windragon195**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are just plain awesome, and because of everyone, I'm still writing this story and I won't stop until it's done. Anyway, I'm happy that I was able to post this one faster than the last chapter because I know how badly you guys want me to keep uploading.**

**Again, gracias!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything your about to read except the idea of the story.

**:D**

**(First give a quick glance at the Author's note on the previous chapter - I edited it a little)**

_**Chapter 12 -**_

_Providence -_

Holiday really couldn't fall asleep. She had so much on her mind and all those thoughts caused her to stay wide and awake. She sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes from the long day. She glanced over, looking at a picture of Six, Bobo, Rex (11 years old), and herself. They seemed so happy back then; there wasn't any stress then, but now…

"_Times sure have changed." _She gave a heavy sigh, then stood up from her bed and gave a quick stretch. Her mind didn't feel tired, but her whole body ached. They were sore and she was covered with bruises from the evo attack in New York.

"Holiday, we need you done in the lab." Knight said, talking over the communicator.

"I'm on my way down."

She quickly put her hair back in a bun and slowly walked back to the lab.

When she entered the lab she didn't see Six at all. He promised that he'd be with Rex, but he wasn't there. Instead Caesar was sitting next him checking his breathing and heart rate.

"Do you know where Six is?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Agent Six?" Holiday said in a confused tone.

"Ohhhhhh…Sorry, I've been working all day; things just tend to slip my mind. Yeah, he took off on a mission for Knight. He should be back soon." He then looked back at Rex. He still continued sleeping. He never moved or even roll over. He just lied there like he was half dead.

….

_In the Desert -_

Six's strength was beginning to fade. He had been fighting evos this whole time and more of them continued to come. There was just no end to them. The burning desert and the constant fighting were beginning to become harsh on him. He didn't know how much longer he'd last.

An evo from behind almost clawed his back, but he was just barely able to dodge the attack. Then an evo from the sky began skydiving down towards him at high speeds, ready to crush his very body.

Before he knew it, the large bird-like evo was blasted out of the sky by a Providence ship. The ship landed and Six was just able to get aboard. He was very weak, and his breathing heavy. Dirt covered his hand and face, seeping in this cuts. A soldier on the ship ran up and gave him a med kit. He pushed it away, thinking that he didn't need it.

…..

Six later returned to the base and share what he saw with White Knight, since that was his mission.

"Six, what is going on over on the horizon?"

"An evo attack, lead by Van Kleiss. He has some sort of device controlling the other evos he didn't create."

"…Prepare troops outside the base and wait for my signal," White Knight ordered, "and try to see if the kid will wake up. I know what he's been through, but we need him right now."

The screen went blank and Six made his way to Holiday's lab.

…..

"Sir, Providence base is only a mile or two away, should I'll lead others into attacking the base?" Biowulf asked.

"Be patient Biowulf, there's no need to rush. We have plenty of time and since Rex won't be able to help, Providence won't stand a chance against us."

"I understand sir, but I'm saying…why not let me lead some of our fastest evos to attack the base, so it's vulnerable for you attack."

"Hmmmm….Actually that sounds like a plan that may help us; I accept, you may go ahead."

Biowulf and a couple of evos charged at the base with their incredible speed. Before Providence knew it, they were already there. The soldiers began shooting and tanks began shooting missiles at the evos that were with Biowulf, but it only a few were killed. The evos began destroying the men, clawing at their biohazard suits. Blood smeared on them and began running off their bodies, mixing in with warm sand beneath them.

The metal wolf was able to penetrate the base and begin attacking from the inside, destroying computers and other tanks.

….

Agent Six heard the alarm blazing through the hallway. He froze, beginning to hear the lower level begin destroyed.

The man suddenly turned around and began running back the other direction. As he walked through the lower level, dead soldiers scattered across the metal flooring. Tanks and ships were destroyed or were burning.

Bobo soon ran up next to Agent Six with a gun in each hand, ready to attack. More soldiers came from behind the agent, aiming their guns at the monstrous creatures. Biowulf and the others began to attack them. Evos and some soldiers fell to their knees, knowing death had come upon them.

Six and Bobo were able to take out many of the evos, but Van Kleiss soon showed up behind Biowulf. More evos began entering the base. Providence was already falling apart. Many of the soldiers were gone and Van Kleiss had a number of evos with amazing strength soon appear from nowhere.

"I sure wish the kid was here!" Yelled Bobo, over the load banging and explosions.

….

Some evos began entering the lab through holes that were blasted in the walls and the door, that had been destroyed.

Holiday had a pistol with her and tried her best to hold off the evos. Caesar had his new creation, that could disable a tank from a long distance, but there were too many of them. She looked over at Rex, who never got up, even with all the fighting.

Holiday became worried. There was no way a person could sleep through that; she soon felt her heart drop, fearing that he would never wake up.

"_Please Rex…please wake up. We need you._" Holiday though.

….

Rex -

_I hear faded sounds of smashing. I could hear the sounds from my dreams. The smashing and the feeling of hell was all around me again. I knew I couldn't see anything, but I felt evil crawling towards my soul, wanting to crush it. _

_I tried moving my body, but there was no movement. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms…nothing. I don't even remember what happened to me. I only see the visions of fire and hearing a roar of a terrible creature, but everything else was gone, like it never happened._

_I soon began hearing a familiar voice, a voice that called me like that small amount of light in a pitch black room. _

"_Please Rex…please wake up. We need you."_

**This story is getting a lot more interesting and I also can't wait to type the next chapter! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review, I love to read your comments!**

**~ Windragon195**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Chapter 13 is finally up! Truthfully, I wasn't expecting to post another chapter until later tonight, but this amazing idea popped in my head in history class the other day, so I wrote it down on a piece of paper hoping I would post it soon. **

**So here it is; I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Random Fact****: **

The word Providence means divine guidance or care. It also means, in Christian belief, God's ultimate plan for human destiny.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

…

_**Chapter 13 -**_

Providence was almost completely destroyed and Van Kleiss was making his way further and further into the base. The only thing on his mind was finding Rex and removing, for good. He, at first, thought Rex would be helpful in his quest to rule the world, but now he feared that he would only get in the way if he let him live.

…

White Knight smashed his hands on his desk with anger. All his soldiers were dying and Van Kleiss was destroying everything in the base. He then stood up from his desk and grabbed his protective suit.

"_If Rex won't wake up, I'll just have to take his place for now_." He thought.

Knight made his way out of his office with his suit on and ran toward the lower level, where Six and Bobo were. Evos of all type ran up to him in the hallway and tried attacking, but none of them were able to leave a scratch on him. He was able to shoot them down before reaching him.

He wasn't going to let this base fall….today nor tomorrow.

…..

Holiday -

I don't understand how van Kleiss was able to summon all these evos. I was able to barricade the door, but the evos made their way in by smashing holes in the wall. Their monstrous hands were reaching out toward me, like they were looking for the smell of death.

Van Kleiss made his way through the hole in the wall. He gave me a quick glare at me and began walking slowly toward Rex, who was still unconscious.

"No! Leave him alone!" I yelled.

I ran up to him with my pistol in my hand and began shooting, trying to save Rex, but Skalamander was able to jump in front, protecting him from the bullets with his crystallized arm.

Van Kleiss turned around until he was facing towards Rex. He lifted up his sharp, golden claws preparing to strike, "Good Bye…Rex."

…

Rex -

"_No! Leave him alone!"_

_There it is again. That same voice that I heard early, except it wasn't a faint whisper, but a cry that sounded like someone was pleading…trying to stop someone._

…_was it Holiday?_

_Did she need me? What was going on outside of my body?_

"_Good Bye…Rex."_

_Van Kleiss…I could recognize that voice of hatred anywhere. I tried moving away, feeling his dark presence near me. I had that feeling that I need to get away, sensing that death was very near. _

_I began clenching my left fist…I wasn't going to let today be my last day. I knew he wanted to kill me when I was unconscious, when I was vulnerable, but I won't let that happen._

…

Van Kleiss -

He looked so powerless and weak; I knew I could finish him off quickly. It's kind of a bummer that I'd get to finish him without a good fight, but sometimes you have to be unfair to get what you want.

My golden claws extended from my hand. I lifted it up and began to strike towards his face ready to end his life…

But I was to slow…his hard metal fist smashed directly towards my face, practically breaking my jaw bone. I was launched into the air and ended up landing on some computers that were behind me.

"_Impossible." _I mumbled.

"Master!" Skalamander yelled. He then ran slowly over to my side to helping me to my feet.

As I began sitting up, I saw Rex. He was wide and awake, looking me straight in the eyes.

He grinned, "I wasn't expecting you to be my alarm clock. What? Did you miss me?"

I growled, beginning annoyed by his sarcasm. My plan could be ruined with him sticking around here. I used my device to call forth my evos. I soon had him surrounded, but I knew that couldn't hold him off for long. He was already kicking their butts…literally.

…

Six -

I heard the cries of the monsters from above, like somebody was knocking them out. Down here, a lot of the evos had left, but there were still plenty of evo here. White Knight arrived a couple minutes ago trying to hold them off, but they were becoming a struggle to hold off.

Bobo was shooting at some evos, when a large gorilla like evo smashed him into a wall from behind. He was knocked out from the impact. So now, it's only Knight, some soldiers, and me fighting them off.

***SMASH!***

I looked straight ahead hearing the smashing sound; there was a huge hole in the wall. I gulped, fearing that it was more of Van Kleiss' evos coming in.

Instead of an army of evos coming in, it was a large, black, and fluffy evo…the evo that helped me out early. The evo began attacking the others from behind, knocking the group of evos out.

I walked up to him, "You're not controlled by Van Kleiss?"

He gave me a small grin, "I'm not a mindless evo like the others. So, he can't control me."

I spun around, hearing the groaning and small roars from the evos. Some of them started getting back on their feet and began charging towards us.

I got out my katanas out and began to fight back. 'Fluffy' (Just what I feel like calling him since I don't know his name) ran up and started slashing his sharp claws at some of the rogue evos.

Bobo began groaning and sat up slowly, "gosh…I just had the weirdest dream that I was attacked by an ugly looking gorilla." The monkey slowly looked up seeing the gorilla like evo glaring at him, "Crud."

The large monstrous evo began charging at Bobo. He didn't have his guns, so he began running. The evo soon reached out trying to crush him, but 'Fluffy' jumped in front of it and tried stopping it, like he was trying to stop a speeding train. When the gorilla came to a stop, the evo was able to flip it over on its side and knock it out.

"Wow…remind me never to get him mad." Bobo whispered.

The black evo smiled, being able to hear him.

…

One by one, Rex was taking out the blood thirsty monsters, like it was training practice. His power had greatly increased ever since he turned back to normal.

Van Kleiss became furious of Rex. His long golden arm stretched and began swiping at Rex. He was able to dodge them and ended up punching him, with his large metal fist, through a glass window. He sat up, realizing that he ended up in the petting zoo of Providence.

He looked up seeing Rex free fall towards him with his smack hands. Van Kleiss was just barely able to get away from the heavy impact from the teenage evo.

He suddenly stood up and activated his device, causing the evos in the zoo to be under his control. He then pointed at Rex telling them to attack. A large alligator evo, about the size of a dinosaur, came charging at Rex almost crushing him with its powerful jaws.

_Rex…_

The boy turned around looking for whoever called his name. There was no one.

_Rex, use your new powers…defeat your enemy._

He then realized who it was…his nanites were talking to him just like they did before, at Van Kleiss' castle.

…

Rex -

"No, I won't. Last time I almost killed my friends." I said. I gave a quick glance, seeing Van Kleiss giving me a weird look.

_Trust us Rex; you won't lose control like last time._

I took a deep breath. I knew I could end this fighting if I use it, but could I really control it. Before I knew it, claws began forming on my hand. My punk busters and smack hands soon activated.

I was a monster again, but there was something different. I was in control of my own body. My rogue nanites were gone and I was in control.

I lifted up my head and roared which could be heard, echoing throughout the base. (Why did I do that? 'Cause I felt like it) I began slashing my large claws at the evos. They then ran off running with their tails between their legs.

Van Kleiss gave a quick gulp and tried summoning more evos with his invention, but only a few came to him, including Biowulf and Skalamander.

…

Holiday -

Caesar and I were cornered by the evos. I was out of bullets and Caesar's device was smashed out of his hand before he was able to stop them

Then a sudden roar filled the lab and throughout the base. The evos surrounding us soon backed off and ran away.

"Oh no…" I've heard that roar before… in New York. I ran toward the smashed window, seeing Rex in his dragon form. He was fighting off Van Kleiss and the Pack.

"Rex!" Caesar called.

The dragon soon turned its head and gave a quick 'dragon looking' grin and continued fighting back. I sighed in relief; I could be wrong, but to me he looked as if he was controlling his powers.

He was no longer the monster I saw…suffering in the storm in New York, he was helping to stop the madness in the base.

**Well I hoped you liked Chapter 13. I tried making it a little longer than the other chapters because I wanted this chapter to be one of the best since it's near the end. (Well at least I hope it's good) Also, the evo, that is helping Six, in the story hasn't shared his name yet, so his name, that everyone has given him is Fluffy.**

**XD**

**Anyway, stay tune for Chapter 14 and please review!**

**~ Windragon195**

_(I apologize for any grammatical errors and if he had any confusion of what is going on)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not posting fast enough but this is the last and final chapter of my story. I know it's sad that it's already ending, but a story has to end sooner or later. Also, I just want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. My first Fanfic turned out to be a great success…well in my opinion.**

**:)**

**Again thank you so very much. I hope you'll read some of my other stories in the future.**

**~ Oh, do you want to see a picture of Rex in his dragon form? Well, I posted it on Deviantart so if you want to check it out, go to my profile on this website and you'll find the link in my description. (Sorry if it's kind of bad, it was a quick sketch.)**

**Anyway, on with the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything in this chapter except the evo named Fluffy.

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**.**

_**Chapter 14 - The Final Chapter**_

_(Previous Chapter) Holiday -_

_Caesar and I were cornered by the evos. I was out of bullets and Caesar's device was smashed out of his hand before he was able to stop them_

_Then a sudden roar filled the lab and throughout the base. The evos surrounding us soon backed off and ran away._

_"Oh no…" I've heard that roar before… in New York. I ran toward the smashed window, seeing Rex in his dragon form. He was fighting off Van Kleiss and the Pack._

_"Rex!" Caesar called._

_The dragon soon turned its head and gave a quick 'dragon looking' grin and continued fighting back. I sighed in relief; I could be wrong, but to me he looked as if he was controlling his powers._

_He was no longer the monster I saw…suffering in the storm in New York, he was helping to stop the madness in the base._

…..

Six -

Sweat began rolling down my face from all the fighting. Blood and dirt stains covered what was left of my torn up suit. I've been taking out evos all day and they still wouldn't give up. Even with Fluffy's extra help, there were still too many.

Then a sudden roar echoed through the hallways and throughout the base. The evos heard it and ran away with fear written all over their face.

"_I know I've heard that roar before." _

I looked over and saw the evos, which I've been fighting, running out of the base. I began to run with Fluffy, Bobo, and Knight to Holiday's lab to see what was going on.

I rushed through a busted hole in the wall, seeing Holiday and Caesar standing near a smashed window watching a vicious dragon taking out Van Kleiss and the Pack. I looked over at the metal table, noticing that Rex was no longer there.

"Is that Rex? I thought he was cured?"

Holiday spun around and gave me a quick hug and gave me a smile. Her arm wrapped around me probably was the best thing I felt all day after all the fighting. I started to blush even though it was only a five second hug.

"I'm glad you're alright. Yeah that's Rex, but don't worry. He seems to be in control of his powers."

Rex then stood up on his hind legs and began flapping his large wings causing a huge gust of wind blowing past us, but since the Pack was down there, they were blown away by the strong winds.

The powerful dragon soon landed on all four of its legs and turned his head until he was looking into the eyes of Van Kleiss. The man (or evo) soon dropped his device until it smashed into pieces on a rock. He then began to take off running, but Rex was close behind.

…..

Van Kleiss -

What was the hope, I've lost in the battle. My device, which I created from Rex's rogue nanites, was now in pieces beneath my feet where I was standing. I tried running from the dragon, but he was too fast for me.

Before I knew it, his large mechanical hand was crushing me. I yelped in pain, but of course he didn't listen. Now, the only goal was finishing me off like what I was hoping to do to Rex.

My eyes began to close shut, feeling death was already near and there was nothing I could do. His power and his new strength was too much for me and my evos.

"Rex, stop!"

I opened an eye to see who it was. Dr. Holiday, the head scientist at Providence, was running up to Rex. She probably knew she could get herself killed if Rex wasn't in control of his form, but the dragon listened and lifted up its claws away from my face.

I began coughing, trying to catch my breath. The pressure that was on my chest could still be felt as if he broke some ribs, but I knew my powers could help heal myself.

When I stood up Agent Six and the chimp had their weapons pointed preparing to fire. I lifted my arms, showing that I surrender, but I felt an arm grab my shoulder. I turned around seeing Breach. I grinned and before I knew it I was back in Abysus, away from Providence.

…..

Rex -

I began to feel my skin turn back to normal. My scales soon dissolved into my skin and my smack hands and punk busters were gone.

I soon let a deep sigh. I never knew how much energy I used when I transform, but I felt completely tired like I could take a nap right here…even though were in the petting zoo.

I lifted my head up seeing Six, Holiday, Bobo, and an Evo that I've never seen before, but I felt like I've seen him, somewhere.

My vision soon became fuzzy and I started to fall. Bobo soon ran over to me and caught me before I face planted myself in the ground.

"Don't fall asleep yet kid, we still have to party!"

I gave him a quick smile and then tried standing, but I was drained of all my energy, "For now…I need to sit down. Then we can party!"

Holiday just shook her head no, but with a smile on her face.

I then stood up, the best I could and walked over to the black evo, "Did you help Six and the others?"

He gave a quick nod in agreement.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes…it's Jeffery."

Six looked over dumbfounded about it (truthfully I don't know why), but he just simply fixed his tie and walked away.

"Can I call you Jeff?" I asked.

"What did you say…" He said in a serious, Six like tone.

"Never mind, Je...Jeffery sounds cooler anyway." I gave him a cheesy smile, hoping he wasn't going to beat me up.

He smiled back at me and walked away. (Wow…I was lucky) I looked over seeing Bobo laughing his head off from my stupid mistake.

…..

_Later that Night -_

Six -

After everything that's happened over the last few days I'm really appreciating this down-time in my room. I had to totally replace my suit and throw my old one out because it was too ruin to be even be fixed.

I looked over at my clock - midnight. I wasn't really that tired from all the excitement that's been going on, so I decided to walk to Holiday's lab, checking to see what she was doing.

I soon ended up standing in the doorway of her lab; she was typing something in the computer facing away from me. She doesn't notice I'm here. I could turn around and walk away now and she'd never know I was there. But I stood there too long and she turns around to face me. No turning back now.

"Oh, hi Six, I didn't realize you were there. Did you need something?" She asks approaching me.

"Uhh…" I stammer, "no not really, just thought I'd stop by."

"At midnight?" 

"Well…yeah." My stoic façade is crumbling. She took a step forward and we're now only standing about a foot and a half apart. She was wearing her orange sweater and black skirt with her usual knee-high boots, but no lab coat. We just stood there for who knows how long, staring at each other. 

She sighs. "Six, are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to kiss me?"

My mouth drops open and my eyes widen. She caught me completely off guard. The look on my face must have been priceless because she laughed a little.

I just stood there completely lost. She then rolled her eyes and stepped forward, closing the gap between us and before I know it, her lips were against mine. It took me a second to realize what was happening, but when I did, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She then pulled back and removed my glasses, placing them on the desk beside us. I lean in and kissed her again. I couldn't help but smile against her lips. She then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ahhh! My eyes! It burns!"

We jerked away from each other and turned around to see Rex standing in the doorway with his hands over his eyes. He peeked through his fingers to make sure it's safe to look. He spun around and quickly exited the room, but he come to a halt and looked back at us, with a smile on his face.

"All I can say is," he said, "It's about time."

I turn to Holiday. "Yeah, it is." I said as I pulled her in and kissed her again.

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**.**

**Well, that's the end of my story (I apologize if it wasn't the best chapter; I was just wrapping it up). **

**Also, sorry for not warning you about the Holix scene if you don't like that stuff. The Holix scene was written by ShelbyBelby14 because I'm not very good at romance scenes at all, so thank you Shelby!**

**Again thank you everyone for reading my story and all the reviews. I loved them!**

**~ Windragon195**

** Should there be a sequel to this story? Answer the poll on my profile! **


End file.
